


There's a First for Everything

by Unicorn_BadAss



Series: The Ultimate Collection of Pricefield One-Shots [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, First Kiss, First Time Meeting, Fluff, Funny, Long-Distance Relationship, No Storm, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of characters from other fandoms, pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_BadAss/pseuds/Unicorn_BadAss
Summary: Max Caulfield hated online dating sites, especially after watching the television show Catfish. She couldn't believe how people online would lie about who they were just to feel wanted by someone else. But none of that mattered when Max started talking to Chloe Price on a FanFiction Website after Chloe commented on one of Max's stories.





	1. One Message to Start it All

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Here is another addition to my "Ultimate Collection of Pricefield One-Shots" collection. Hopefully, you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! I know the collection is supposed to be for one-shots only, but this one has turned into a two-shot (possibly more).
> 
> Don't forget to comment or message me if you want a prompt written and dedicated to you!
> 
> -Me-

Laying in bed with pillows propped behind her back, Max aimlessly surfed the internet in hopes of finding something to entertain her while her parents were out. Although Max enjoyed summer vacation due to being able to sleep in and not have to complete any homework assignments, the 17-year-old also despised summer vacation because more often than not she was left bored and alone in her room. It wasn't like Max didn't have options to go out with some friends from school or people-watch in some random store; Max was just extremely introverted and felt comfortable at home.

Max sighed out of boredom, laying her head back momentarily to stretch her aching neck, before turning her attention back to her computer.  _I guess I could go on Archive of Our Own_  _and write another FanFiction. At least summer gives me the time to pay attention to my hidden hobby._ Max internally smiled as she thought back to when she first started reading and writing FanFictions online, as a way to heal her heart when the characters in her fandoms did something stupid.  _I still can't believe Nicole had a secret wife and didn't tell Waverly!_

Shaking her head at the thought of a surprising plot twist from one of her favorite television shows, Max pulled up the FanFiction website and went directly to her dashboard. Max was ready to see notifications saying some of the stories she bookmarked had been updated or her favorite authors had written something else. What Max wasn't expecting to see in her notifications was a new comment on her latest work, seeing as she only uploaded it the previous day. Clicking on the notification, Max read the comment.

**_Amazing job on this work, although I really wish you would continue it. Also, is it really so bad for the main character to have met someone online? I saw in your notes that you hate the idea of online relationships. Just curious. Signed, Blue-Haired_Rebel_ **

Max let out a light laugh at the comment, knowing how strong her hatred for online-based relationships was, before thinking about how to respond to this  _Blue-Haired_Rebel_. She knew she was going to private message the person, not wanting the possibility of an entire conversation to be in a thread of comments on her work. But Max never really talked to anyway online (surprise, surprise) and didn't want to start by sounding like a completely different person than she was. She didn't want to come across as bold when she really was a shy hipster who drank iced coffee more than she should.

**_Thank you for the comment, I greatly appreciate your feedback on my piece. I don't know if I will continue it... Don't really know where to take it next. As for your question, have you ever seen the show Catfish? I don't like the idea of thinking I am talking to someone when they really could be a pervert. What about you? Do you think it's a good idea? Signed, Polaroid_Chick101_ **

Hoping her response would be enough to answer  _Blue-Haired_Rebel's_ question, Max signed off her computer and put it (along with the charger because who goes anywhere without one) into her camera bag. Even though she originally was going to write a new FanFiction, the idea of taking some new photographs and getting an iced coffee sounded more intriguing. Also, something in Max wanted to get a response and see what  _Blue-Haired_Rebel_ would say about online relationships, in hopes of maybe getting an idea on how to continue her other work.

* * *

Turns out that the weather outside was perfect to take some new photographs of Seattle because people were outside socializing, instead of Max's idea of staying in bed and binge-watching anything on Netflix. Max planned on adding the photographs to her wall once she got home, but for now, she left them resting in her camera bag to finish developing. It didn't matter if one of her photographs turned out to be complete shit (although let's face it, photography was Max's true calling in life), she always put them up on her wall.

Max's thoughts were interrupted when a soft *ding* came from her computer on the table in front of her. Max decided to stay at the small, locally-owned coffee shop in order to use their free WiFi and to get out of the house. Turning her attention back to the computer screen, Max saw a new notification in her dashboard on the FanFiction Website.

 _Holy balls, I didn't think she would actually reply to me... I'm just some girl, with an odd opinion, who happens to write decent FanFiction._ Max felt her heart start to race in her rib cage faster and faster as each second passed with the computer cursor over the notification. Looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was creeping a look at her computer, Max let out a small laugh when she remembered she sat in the most secluded corner possible. Finally getting over her fear of reading the message, Max clicked the notification.

**_Hella cool you messaged me back, not too many people notice me on this site. Anyway, although the show Catfish may show real-life situations, not everyone online is a creeper waiting to hurt you. At least, I hope you don't view me as a creepy pervert. I think you should broaden your horizons and then you might be able to continue your story. Hopefully, that helped a little bit and thank you for talking to me. Signed, Blue-Haired_Rebel_ **

Max took a large sip of her iced coffee, needing as much of a caffeine boost she could possibly get in that moment in order to think of how to reply to Blue-Haired_Rebel. Her brain was screaming not to keep talking to this person online, using the creepy pervert image to try and convince herself not to type out a reply to this girl. However, something in Max's heart silently whispered to continue communications between herself and this person. And those silent whispers ended up winning control as Max began typing with a small smile on her face.


	2. A Game of Questions

Max sat at her desk, with her computer open in front of her and the light shining brightly through the window, staring off into the distance as she searched her brain for a way to continue her one FanFiction. It had been an entire month since she received the comment from Blue-Haired_Rebel about how the story should continue, but Max still could not think of where to take the characters. Trying to help get her creative juices flowing, Max wrote a couple of one-shots or short stories in that month. Meanwhile, the other characters were stuck in the same moment she left them.

 _I mean, the reason why I can't continue writing it is due to the fact that I don't have experience with what comes after meeting 'the love of your life' online._ She tried looking up videos online or blogs about people meeting their partners (gotta be non-gender specific in this age) for the first time after talking online, which helped slightly influence Max's negative perception about it. Nonetheless, Max still had no idea what it was like and couldn't attempt to write about an experience she never had.

Sighing due to extreme frustration and a severe case of writer's block, Max closed her laptop and grabbed her phone from the corner of the desk. About two weeks after talking with Blue-Haired_Rebel on the FanFiction Website, they decided to give each other their phone numbers, but remained basically nameless, aside from their online username. Also, both decided not to call or send pictures of each other until they could pass the 'ask a random question about the other and get the answer right' test.

Something inside Max wanted to at least know the name, face, or sound of voice the person she was talking to had. Especially since this Blue-Haired_Rebel had become one of the few people Max talked to on a daily basis comfortably. Hoping Blue-Haired_Rebel had been paying attention and taking notes during their conversations, Max typed out a question she considered not too easy, but also not completely obvious.

**_Hey. Here is one of those test questions for you. What is my favorite animal and why? Signed, Polaroid_Chick101_ **

Max sat her phone back down onto her desk before moving to hang up more photographs on her wall while she waited for a response. They had been close to answering each other's question correctly a couple of times. However, Max would sometimes get nervous about having to reveal her identity, so she would purposely answer the question wrong, or Blue-Haired_Rebel would not get the full answer correct. But today, Max wasn't nervous anymore and was actually anxious about having to wait any longer.

**_We're still doing that whole 'signed [insert name]' thing? You wound me with your distrust of my knowledge of you. Anyway, your favorite animal is a white-tailed deer because when you were younger, your family took you camping and one let you take its picture. In fact, that picture was one of the first ones you took._ **

Complete shock filled Max's mind as she read Blue-Haired_Rebel's response. The answer was 100 percent accurate and not something that many people would know about Max, even her parents wouldn't have answered that accurately. Getting ready to type out a response of her own, congratulating Blue-Haired_Rebel on getting the question right, Max noticed that another message was sent before she could even get one word on the screen.

**_This might come across as cocky, but I know I got that answer completely right. So now it is up to you to get the answer right, otherwise, it will be even longer before I know your name. What was the name of my pet that died in 2008? Bonus answer: What type of animal was it? I will be awaiting your response in severe anticipation._ **

Before replying to the question, Max thought back to their conversation about childhood pets, when she revealed the fact that her parents would never let her get a dog, but they almost allowed her to get a bird. Although Max hated the idea of getting a bird, especially at the thought of having to clean the cage and the poop, Blue-Haired_Rebel thought a bird would have been a 'Badass' pet.

A small laugh escaped from Max's mouth as she thought about the idea of getting a bird and training it to attack people who got to close to her personal space. Nonetheless, Max's idea of an attack bird never became a reality, leaving her with only the dogs at the park to play with or the squirrels who always tried to steal her lunch before school.

**_Unfortunately, you had a cat named Bongo that died in 2008. Why ask me about such a sad time in your life? A dead cat is horrible, let alone a dead cat with that name. How could you give a harmless creature such a weird name lol :)_ **

Max knew that Blue-Haired_Rebel wouldn't get offended by her picking on the name of her once-beloved animal, as she had done it in the past. However, Max knew how much this person hated emojis, so she would put them in her texts every once-in-a-while, just to mess with the person and spark a debate about the legitimacy of using emojis instead of actual words.

**_I was a kid when I named that cat and probably could be understood by my own parents. No idea what I was saying, but evidently my parents thought 'Bongo' was the word coming out of my mouth. And NO EMOJI. Why do you add those little fuckers in texts anyway?!?! P.S. A picture of myself plus my name will be on its way later._ **

At first, Max was laughing at the beginning of Blue-Haired_Rebel's text message. But when she realized that she would finally get to see what this person looked like and learn what their name was, Max's head began racing with thoughts.  _I mean, they already know I am a girl based off my username. But what if they only kept talking to me because they thought I was gonna be hot? Plus, what if this person isn't what I imagined? Am I being an ass right now by worrying about all of this stuff?_

Max's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her father yell from downstairs that dinner was ready, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. For a moment or two, Max debated on whether or not she should take her phone to dinner with her. On one hand, she would get to see this person sooner if the message got sent while she was eating. On the other hand, Max's parents would yell at her for being on her phone at the table and ask her to show them what she was looking at.

Deciding to let this revelation be a surprise that she could have in private, Max left her phone on her desk before running down the steps with an empty stomach and a hungry mind.


	3. Holy Shit: I'm Gay

The entire time Max sat at the table with her parents eating dinner (which was just a poor excuse for Chinese takeout), she could not stop thinking about finally getting a photograph of Blue-Haired_Rebel, let alone learning their name. Some people would probably call her crazy for making a big deal about this kind of thing, but nothing had ever made Max so anxious in the past. Not even when she had to do a verbal report in the sixth grade; which ended with Max passing out cold about ten minutes into the report.

"Maxine, what are you thinking about so hard over there? I can see smoke coming from your ears," Ryan Caulfield said, interrupting Max's thoughts completely. Looking up at her parents, who were both looking back at her curiously, Max felt her hands become sweaty and cold.  _Shit. Do I tell them that I am getting all worked up over learning a person's name? I don't turn 18 until September, so they are still doing the 'our house, our rules' thing, and would kill me if I was talking to a complete stranger._

"N-nothing... Just trying to think about what I am going to do... with the rest of my summer," Max replied with some hesitance in her voice. No matter how unsure of her answer Max sounded, her parents seemed to believe it before going back to eating and talking amongst themselves again. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, Max finished the last little bit of her food before throwing her paper plate away and heading back upstairs.

Closing her bedroom door behind her quickly, Max leaned her back against it and took deep breaths as she tried to calm all the thoughts racing around in her head.  _Would you pull yourself together?! It is literally just a photograph of the one person you have been talking to... almost every day... Holy shit. I think I have a cyber-crush on this person..._ Shaking her head to clear her mind, Max slowly walked over to her desk and sat down before picking up her phone.

There were a couple of notifications from Blue-Haired_Rebel, meaning they must have sent multiple messages during the time Max was downstairs eating dinner. Max's heart started beating faster in her chest due to worry that she might have sent the wrong message by not replying right away to Blue-Haired_Rebel's text messages. Not wanting to keep her friend (could Max call Blue-Haired_Rebel a friend?) waiting any longer, Max opened up the text messages.

**_Well, that's me. Literally a Blue-Haired_Rebel. Don't mind anything on my wall in the background._ **

**_Oh shit! I forgot. My name is Price, Chloe Price. Haha, get my movie reference?_ **

**_You there? I know I am not what most people are expecting, but at least say something. Even if it's "OMG You are fucking ugly." (But let's just admit it already. I am hella sexy.)_ **

Max forgot her own name, reading all of the messages before going back to the photograph to stare at it for a minute. The one thing about Chloe that caught Max's attention the most was her eyes (don't hate the cliche). There was something about those blue eyes, the depth they held, that made Max's heart race and her stomach to explode with butterflies. The other thing about Chloe that caught Max's focus was the tattoo on her arm. Although this photograph didn't do it any justice, Max thought the tattoo was insanely cool and wanted to see more of it.

"Holy shit: I'm gay," Max whispered to herself as the first coherent thought that could make it's way to the surface. _Cheese and rice! I literally don't know what to think right now. Chloe is... wowser. She is going to be severely disappointed when she sees me..._  "Okay... wait. Maybe not full-blown gay. Maybe bi?" Max questioned out loud. Knowing she would have to do some research later, Max began going through the photographs on her phone in order to find a decent one to send to Chloe.

There was no way she would take a new one at this moment because she looked tired, dirty, and simply unattractive. If she even wanted a remote chance of impressing Chloe with her bland, hipster aesthetic, Max needed to find a photograph taken by someone else on her phone. Finally finding a decent photograph that wasn't so old to where she would look like a 12-year-old, Max sent the photograph first before typing out a couple of messages of apologies and her name.

**_Hey! I am so so so sorry I didn't reply earlier. My parents hate it when I use my phone at the dinner table. :'(_ **

**_So Chloe Price? From that photograph, I would say you are pretty Priceless. (Pun completely intended lol XD)_ **

**_My name is Max Caulfield, which is a pretty lame name compared to yours. Chloe Price sounds so much more like a badass than Max Caulfield._ **  

Max practically threw her phone on her desk from the anxiety that built up from sending her own photograph and name to Chloe. The thought of Chloe not liking her kept circling around in her head, making her worry and anxiety that much worse. Max liked talking to Chloe: it was that simple. She didn't want to lose this friend based on the sole fact that she looked like a 1990s hipster who crawled out from under a trash can yesterday.

A small laugh escaped Max's lungs at the thought of joking about herself, knowing the joke was truer than not. Several people at her school commented about how she needed to let go of the old Max and let a new, trendier one take control. But Max never could get out of her old, shy, introverted shell. She had grown up introverted and intended to leave life at an old age the same way.

When Max's phone started to ring, signaling that someone was calling her, she almost jumped straight out of her chair from the surprise. She had been so focused on her thoughts that the tiny sound scared the living hell out of her. Taking a deep breath to get her heart working again, Max looked at the caller-id and saw the one thing in the universe she was absolutely not ready for.

 _Holy balls! Is Chloe actually calling me right now? Should I pick up right now? Wouldn't that make me seem desperate? Or would it be rude to let it go to voicemail once just to hear her voice before calling back? Fuck! Just pick up the phone!_ Max watched as her hand shook from anticipation as she reached to grab her phone off the desk, before answering the call and putting the phone up to her ear.

"H-hello?" Max asked with a shaky voice, hoping Chloe wouldn't mind how nervous she sounded. Even though the time that passed between Max's 'hello' and Chloe's response was a mere few seconds, Max felt as though an entire lifetime had gone by. She couldn't wait to hear what Chloe's voice sounded like over the phone (because we all know that phone voice and in-person voice is completely different).

_"Are you kidding me, Max? There are so many puns I could make with your name that make you sound like a badass more than 'Chloe Price'."_


End file.
